


¿Qué vas a hacer?

by Serene_sama94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Broken Engagement, Drama, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sad Ending, Same-Sex Marriage, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: Muchas veces no somos conscientes de lo que tenemos a lado hasta que lo hemos perdido, Stephen Strange puede contarnos sobre ello.Inspirado en la canción "¿Qué vas a hacer?" de Ricardo Montaner
Relationships: Everett Ross/T'Challa, Stephen Strange/Everett Ross
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	¿Qué vas a hacer?

**¿QUÉ VAS A HACER?**

¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?  
Que el tiempo no nos sobra  
¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?  
Si ya no hay mañana, si te quedas sola

_-Tenemos que hablar- murmuró Everett respirando profundo y mirando directamente a la espalda del más alto, llevaba tiempo pensando como iniciar esta conversación_

_-¿Acerca de qué?- cuestionó Stephen mientras se alistaba para comenzar su jornada_

_-¿Podrías por lo menos mirarme mientras hablamos?- siseó el más bajo cruzándose de brazos, el cirujano de inmediato le miró con una ceja alzada_

_-¿Qué sucede Ev?_

_-Es lo que quiero saber- murmuró suspirando cansinamente- Quiero saber qué es lo que nos sucede_

_-No te entiendo- susurró tomando su rostro y haciendo que le mirara a los ojos_

_-Entiendo que eres una eminencia en tu campo y que no hay nadie que pueda hacer lo que tú. Sé que las conferencias, congresos y galas son importantes, que tu carrera es importante…- murmuró torciendo el gesto con ligera molestia- Sólo quiero volver a sentir que yo también lo soy…_

¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?  
Después de abrir la herida  
¿Qué va a pasar después?  
Cuando se vaya el tren y no haya más salida

_-Lo eres cariño, eres lo más importante- le declaró impactado por el dolor y amargura que denotaban aquellas palabras del rubio_

_-Steph… no sirve de nada que me lo digas cuando yo no puedo sentirlo- murmuró bajito y acarició levemente la mano que acunaba su rostro- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que realmente tuvimos una cita? Y me refiero a algo que no tuviera que ver con el trabajo…_

_-Me parece que estás exagerando…_

_-¿Te parece?- siseó con una risita ácida y se separó de su pareja molesto- últimamente pasas más tiempo con Christine que conmigo…_

_-¿De eso se trata? ¿Tienes celos de ella?- Stephen rio incrédulo_

_-No idiota, se trata de que ya estoy cansándome de esto, quiero tener una maldita cena con mi prometido sin estar rodeado de neurocirujanos- gruñó exasperado_

_-Tu bien lo dijiste soy alguien importante, y sabías con lo que lidiabas cuando me aceptaste como tu pareja…- murmuró con un deje de prepotencia_

_-Eres un imbécil- siseó el rubio acercándose furioso- ¡Yo también soy alguien importante! Trabajo en la maldita CIA ¿Quieres que te recuerde quien es el que lidia a diario con súper soldados y genios multimillonarios egocéntricos? Tengo suficiente trabajo en la oficina desde que S.H.I.E.L.D. cayó como para agregar ahora también lidiar con el conflicto de los Vengadores y tener que rastrear por el mundo a los imbéciles que se negaron a firmar los Acuerdos y aun así me estoy tomando el tiempo para darte mi apoyo incondicional y estar aquí contigo, lo único que deseo es recibir lo mismo de tu parte…_

_-Nunca antes te quejaste- siseó el pelinegro molesto_

_-¿Cuándo podría hacerlo? ¿En alguna de las cenas que has cancelado? A veces creo que si te llamara en mitad de una cirugía me escucharías más que estando en la cama…_

_El silencio se instaló en la habitación, Everett sabía que eso último había sido innecesario pero estaba demasiado molesto como para retractarse, ambos hombres se miraban fijamente cuadrándose en toda su altura no dispuestos a flaquear un instante…_

_-Esto es ridículo- siseó el agente- tan sólo míranos…_

_-Debo ir al hospital ahora, hablaremos de esto más tarde- dijo Stephen rompiendo el contacto visual para continuar alistándose_

_-Sabes que hoy tenemos una cena importante, te quiero ahí Stephen sin ningún pretexto. Si no estás ahí daré esta discusión como terminada porque no voy a necesitar mejor respuesta que esa- susurró saliendo de la habitación_

**************

Dime ahora ¿pa' qué nos sirve?  
Darnos besos invisibles  
Un amor es imposible  
¿Pa' qué nos sirve, pa' qué nos sirve?

¿Qué vas a hacer?  
Cuando el olvido esté de cumpleaños  
Cuando no puedas hacernos más daño  
Y nos miremos como dos extraños

Stephen salió de sus pensamientos suspirando con fuerza, si Ancestral continuara con vida seguramente ya le estaría riñendo por desconcentrarse con tal facilidad. Como hechicero supremo debía tener la habilidad a la Tierra y humanidad sobre cualquier asunto banal pero su corazón parecía no comprender la complejidad de sus nuevas obligaciones ya que se negaba a dejar ir a Everett.

Después de volverse casi experto en las artes místicas y mantener un poco más en control sus manos se había dado cuenta de lo imbécil que había sido con el ex-piloto, deseaba con tanta desesperación buscarlo, postrarse ante sus pies y decirle que nada había sido su culpa, suplicarle perdón por toda la sarta de estupideces que le dijo aquella tarde…

¿Qué vas a hacer?  
Cuando mi invierno sea primavera  
Cuando me quieras y yo no te quiera  
Cuando ni el perro esté esperando afuera

_****Flashback****_

_Stephen miraba por el ventanal con desesperación, acababan de cerrarle otra oportunidad de recuperar su vida, miró sus manos temblorosas y apretó las mandíbulas con rabia mientras su mirada seguía neciamente el rastro de aquellas odiosas cicatrices…_

_-Cariño ya llegué- la suave voz del rubio se anunció desde la entrada_

_-Quiero estar sólo- fue lo único que dijo sin dignarse a verle_

_-… Volvieron a negarse ¿cierto?- murmuró Everett dejando las cosas en la mesa y acercándose despacio_

_-Son idiotas sin visión, tienen miedo a arriesgarse… y yo ya no represento una inversión redituable- siseó mirando a su alrededor, su antes espectacular departamento ahora lucía vacío_

_-Conseguiremos el dinero, la agencia me dará un crédito, además creo haber encontrado la manera de sacar a Stark de su auto encierro para hablar con él…- murmuró el más bajo tomando su rostro entre las manos_

_\--No quiero la limosna de ese imbécil…- dijo con voz ácida y alejándose de aquel gesto cariñoso_

_-Steph escucha… él logró grandes avances con el Coronel Rhodes, puedo convencerlo de ayudar…_

_-¡Dije que no!- gritó colérico- no quiero su lastima, ni siquiera la tuya…_

_-…Yo no te tengo lastima Stephen- declaró con voz dolida_

_-No me mientas, lo puedo ver cada que me miras y no lo necesito ¡No tienes ningún maldito derecho a mirarme así porque de no ser por ti y tu estúpido ultimátum no me habría apresurado y nunca habría tenido ese maldito accidente!_

_Las palabras del cirujano hicieron eco en las casi vacías paredes del lugar y se quedaron flotando en el aire, Everett miraba el suelo con una mueca mientras intentaba contener el llanto_

_-Estás... ujummm, estás siendo bastante injusto porque ambos sabemos que siempre has conducido como un loco, peleamos muchísimas veces por ello. – murmuró con la voz rota por el llanto contenido- Pero aun así ¿Crees que no me he reprochado lo mismo, ya?_

_El rubio con la respiración agitada se atrevió a mirarle directamente, sus apacibles ojos azul cielo anegados en lágrimas_

_-Me he dicho muchas veces que de haberme callado tú estarías bien, con tus manos sanas y tu fortuna intacta. He estado a tu lado a cada segundo, he apoyado todas y cada una de tus ideas aun incluso con las que no estoy de acuerdo y he soportado tu mal humor y tus malos tratos porque sé que tengo parte de culpa en todo esto y créeme que daría lo que sea por cambiar lugares contigo, preferiría mil veces haber sido yo a tener que seguir soportando el verte así- declaró con voz ronca_

_-Nadie te obliga estar aquí y yo no te lo he pedido nunca, no tienes que seguir soportándome- declaró dándole la espalda_

_-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto- murmuró con un suave sollozo mientras tomaba sus cosas, antes de marcharse se retiró el anillo de su anular izquierdo y lo dejó sobre la mesa con un golpe sordo- Te amo Stephen pero no puedo seguir aportando yo solo todo el amor en esta relación…_

_Strange no se giró, continuó mirando la pared hasta escuchar la puerta cerrarse y los pasos furiosos desvanecerse_

_****Fin flashback****_

¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿Prender la luz?  
Más humo y más dolor en este cuarto gris  
¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿No fuiste tú?  
Más frío y mal humor en esta tarde gris

¿Pa' qué nos sirve?  
Darnos besos invisibles  
Un amor es imposible  
¿Pa' qué nos sirve, pa' qué nos sirve?

El hechicero suspiró de nueva cuenta con pesar, cuando había logrado encontrar un poco de paz y antes de que el desastre con Dormammu se desatara y ancestral falleciera había intentado contactar a Ev, pero el rubio nunca contestó sus correos ni tomó sus llamadas, en un intento desesperado buscó a su antigua amiga la Dra. Palmer mientras intentaba defender New York de los seguidores de Kaecilius y una vez que las cosas se reestablecieron continuó contactando a la mujer, quien después de tanto insistirle y aun con algo de reticencia accedió a darle información sobre su ex pareja.

Al parecer las misiones del rubio habían pasado a ser más de campo y no tan diplomáticas como cuando vivían juntos por lo que Everett viajaba mucho a destinos que nadie sabía, siempre estaba en áreas incomunicadas y rara vez se paraba en su antiguo departamento. Stephen suspiró mirando su muñeca izquierda donde se encontraba bien ajustado aquel reloj de oro y correas de piel por el cual había sido brutalmente lastimado del otro lado del mundo que era el último obsequio que su prometido le había dado…

-Sigues pensando en ese sujeto- susurró Wong entrando a la sala

-¿No tiene sentido que te mienta, cierto?- susurró con media sonrisa

-No, menos cuando sigues usando ese reloj inservible o te niegas a quitarte esa cadena… Debes olvidarlo Strange- declaró firme

-No puedo, necesito disculparme con él

-Mmm, culpa… lo que quieres es deshacerte de la culpa- contestó el mayor

-Wong…

-Escucha Strange, lo que tú necesites y lo que él deseé pueden no ser la misma cosa, ese hombre desapareció del mapa y según lo último que me has contado no parece que quiera ser encontrado- declaró cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho

¿Por qué no puedes ser un amigo normal y sólo darme la razón apoyando mis estupideces?- se quejó el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie

-Irás de nuevo- murmuró Wong con desaprobación, Stephen no contestó, simplemente cambió sus ropas por unas más adecuadas para la ciudad y se dispuso a salir.

¿Qué vas a hacer?  
Cuando el olvido esté de cumpleaños  
Cuando no puedas hacernos más daño  
Y nos miremos como dos extraños

¿Qué vas a hacer?  
Cuando mi invierno sea primavera  
Cuando me quieras y yo no te quiera  
Cuando ni el perro esté esperando afuera

Strange caminaba tranquilamente por la acera, recorrer estas calles se había vuelto prácticamente un ritual que le ayudaba a despejar la mente. Se encontraba a escasas dos cuadras de su destino cuando notó algo raro en el ambiente, pues si bien no parecía haber una sola alma alrededor, era evidente que había gente vigilando el área y una vez supo que buscar notó la exorbitante cantidad de seguridad. Lo que más captó su atención fue la llamativa SUV negra evidentemente blindada y los dos Chargers negros del año delante y detrás de la misma, los tres vehículos lucían una extraña bandera en colores verdes y rojos en cuyo centro parecía lucir una espacie de felino salvaje, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a investigar una risa conocida llamó su atención.

Everett Ross salía del edificio con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, los rayos del sol acariciaron su tez ligeramente más bronceada y sus ojos claros brillaron haciendo que el hechicero olvidara por un segundo como respirar, él rubio se veía más hermoso que nunca haciendo a Stephen sonreír ampliamente pero aquella sonrisa se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó… Detrás del agente de la CIA caminaba un hombre alto, de hombros anchos y tez negra, su porte y andar eran regios y denotaban autoridad, el hombre se detuvo un instante tomando la mano del ex piloto y sonrió besando los nudillos con suavidad y mirando al más bajo con un brillo peculiar en la mirada… Everett se dejó consentir y correspondió el gesto besando también las manos del más alto, fue ahí cuando el ex cirujano notó los anillos platinados en el anular izquierdo del más bajo y su corazón se estrujó al notar que aquel otro hombre lucía a juego.

-Sus majestades tardaron más de lo planeado- susurró una mujer con un acento muy marcado y cabeza afeitada mientras salía de uno de los autos y les saludaba cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho antes de abrir una de las puertas de la SUV

-Lo lamento, fue mi culpa Okoye- murmuró Everett sin perder el buen humor

-Si no fueras el Rey consorte y mi protegido… probablemente me enojaría- murmuró la mujer con una suave sonrisa y un ligero asentimiento de cabeza

Mientras hablaban Strange pudo observar como el cuerpo del hombre más alto se acoplaba completamente a cada uno de los movimientos de Everett, su mano se posó en las caderas del más bajo y las propias se inclinaron ligeramente hacia el otro. Su cuerpo se notaba tenso y alerta de una manera que parecía un tanto animal, cada uno de sus músculos denotaba la fuerza con la que tomaba al rubio quien se repegó contra el férreo pecho de su pareja y suspiró con satisfacción y eso dolió, dolió como los mil infiernos porque Ev se veía más cómodo de lo que alguna vez estuvo con él y porque el otro le miraba de la forma en la que alguna vez él tuvo el privilegio… como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo.

¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?  
(¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?)  
Cuando despiertes sola  
Y yo no esté

¿Qué vas a hacer?  
Solita, sola  
Cuando despiertes

Everett se separó del otro y se dispuso a subir al vehículo, su rostro giró levemente hacia la izquierda y fue entonces cuando su mirada se encontró con la de su ex pareja, por un instante su sonrisa se relajó sin desaparecer del todo y su respiración se volvió ligeramente más lenta, Stephen contuvo el aliento y su mano izquierda viajó a su pecho donde debajo de la ropa colgaba la fría cadena en la que portaba el anillo de Ev.

-¿Sucede algo querido?- murmuró el hombre de tez negra al notar su ligero cambio

Aquella conexión entre los antiguos amantes duró apenas segundos aunque a Stephen le parecieron eones, la sonrisa de Everett regresó a su rostro de una manera sincera y natural y con un suave parpadeo rompió contacto para girar el rostro en dirección a su pareja

-Nada…- susurró el rubio sonriendo y sin alteración alguna como si aquel instante entre ellos no hubiese existido

-Sithandwa sam…

-T’Challa, estoy bien mi amado rey- susurró Everett tomando su rostro entre sus manos y pegó sus frentes- … Ndiyakuthanda

El aludido sonrió con ganas antes de robarle un casto beso, Stephen no tenía necesidad de conocer aquel extraño idioma para saber que había dicho el rubio, no tomando en cuenta la reacción del otro que parecía ser el hombre más feliz del universo.

¿Qué vas a hacer?  
Cuando mi invierno sea primavera  
Cuando me quieras y yo no te quiera  
Cuando ni el perro esté esperando afuera

¿Qué vas a hacer?  
Cuando el olvido esté de cumpleaños  
Cuando no puedas hacernos más daño  
Y nos miremos como dos extraños

La pareja subió al vehículo, de inmediato la comitiva se movilizó y los tres vehículos arrancaron lentamente mientras Strange no podía hacer nada más que contener su llanto con la mano aún sobre el anillo y mirar los vidrios polarizados detrás de los cuales a pesar de no ver nada sabía que viajaba el hombre que aún era el amor de su vida y alguna vez fue su prometido.

¿Qué vas a hacer?  
Cuando mi invierno sea primavera  
Cuando me quieras y yo no te quiera  
Cuando ni el perro esté esperando afuera

**FIN**


End file.
